


Cheers

by apterousAvian, LiliaFax



Series: All the Words We Don't Know [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anniversary, Chrobinweek 2019, Established Relationship, Fine Dining, M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 21:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19839229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apterousAvian/pseuds/apterousAvian, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiliaFax/pseuds/LiliaFax
Summary: Chrom and Robin celebrate a year of marriage.





	Cheers

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it again with the long and overly detailed modern au. This snapshot was written for Day 2 of Chrobinweek 2019, for the prompt "Flowers".

Robin sits at a secluded table at the back of a restaurant he and Chrom had never been before. There was soft lilting of jazz piano in the air and Robin turns his wrist to check his watch. The dim lighting of the tea candles on the table confirms that it is five past seven, their scheduled date time. Robin sighs and looks around the deep burgundy walls of the restaurant, Thracia, the cursive illuminated sign over their door had read. To Chrom’s credit, he was hardly ever late. In all the time he’d known him, Chrom was usually punctual, and often early for anything he had to attend. So him being late to their first anniversary dinner date left Robin less annoyed and more concerned. Perhaps he hadn’t been able to get out of the coffee shop on time, which happened frequently. But as he checks his phone, and saw no new texts and no missed calls, and tucks it away again, anxiously drumming his fingers on the table. 

Chrom glances at the illuminated clock on his dashboard and curses under his breath. He had gotten off work late, which meant he picked up his flowers late, and was going to arrive to their first anniversary dinner late. He tries to focus on the road as he reminds himself that very soon he won’t have to work as a barista anymore. Chrom was not the type to have ulterior motives, but he couldn't deny that this date was also to soften the blow of the big ask he had for Robin. 

Even their waiter seems a little on edge for Robin as he's still nursing a water at 7:25. Robin's resigned himself to cancel the reservation when Chrom, looking harried and out of breath all but collides with the table. And Robin would quip but before he can say anything Chrom reveals the largest bouquet he's ever seen. Huge white peonies framed by a scattering of forget-me-nots, violets and small white flowers that Robin had never seen before. 

"I'm so sorry I'm late," Chrom says through a bashful smile. The twenty anxious minutes Robin had just spent waiting were suddenly forgotten. 

"You're forgiven if those flowers are for me," Robin teases. Chrom takes his seat and passes Robin the bouquet. Robin takes a moment and ducks his face into the sweet white blooms. He's trying and failing to hide a blush. The flowers were lovely, and absolutely too much; perfectly Chrom of him.

Robin has no idea what to order; he sorely regrets not looking over the menu while he waited. Before he could even warn Chrom that he isn’t prepared, Chrom politely hands both menus to their waiter.

“The full tasting menu, if you’d be so kind. We don’t have any dietary restrictions, please give my thanks to the chef in advance.” Chrom replies smoothly, smiling as he did so. The waiter nodded.

“With pleasure sirs,” they affirm, and walks back towards the kitchen. Robin was dumbfounded. He stares at Chrom bug-eyed through the flowers in his lap. 

“The full tasting menu?” he asks incredulously. “Chrom can we afford that?” Chrom smiles and nods reassuringly.

“Don’t underestimate my ability to save for special occasions,” Chrom muses. “It’s an important day for us, and I only want the best for you,” he continues honestly. Robin’s heart flooded with affection. Chrom’s ability to say the most romantic things without batting an eye never failed to make him swoon. 

For the remainder of the evening Robin and Chrom share samplings of everything from light salads to a lovely white chocolate mint torte. For Robin, his favorite dish had to be the curried duck egg over rice. He giggles into his wine glass as Chrom insisted their best dish had been braised short ribs. 

“So, Robin,” Chrom starts, and if Robin had been less tipsy he might’ve been more on guard from the way he said it. 

“Yes Chrom?” he instead replies giddily, resting his head on his hand.

“I’ve been working with Em for a while now on a… project,” he spoke carefully, as if he was trying to hide what he really wanted to say. “And we.. sort of… made a breakthrough!” He finishes. 

“Alright, are you gonna tell me about this secret sister project or not then?” Robin laughs. 

“Do you remember how we walked down Main Street in New Askr that night heading back from the bar?” Chrom asks instead. 

Robin nods. “Stupid uber driver wouldn’t meet us at the venue because of the walking mall. What about it?”

“And you remember that building we walked past? The only one on the drag that was abandoned and empty? And how you started tearing up because you thought it was lonely?” Chrom seems genuinely loving as he mentions this, as Robin doesn’t have a clear memory of this exchange.

“Did I? Gosh I guess I was drunker than I thought that night,” Robin sighs sheepishly. “Where are you going with this love?”

Chrom looks down and away from Robin for just a moment before replying.

“Robin I bought that building.”

As soon as he says it Robin has to stop himself from spitting out his drink. “I’m sorry you what?”   
Chrom, determined, pushes forward. “I worked with Em to figure out whether or not the building was on the market, and she helped me finance for it because the property being in that state was a deal.”

“Chrom, but why on earth did you by the building?” Robin asks, sobering with the sudden anxiety.

“Well,” Chrom hesitates a moment. “It’s two stories. I went in with the city land bank who owned the property to get a look at the interior. The actual structure is fairly sound, despite its age and years in disrepair. Emm and I worked out a budget to work with contractors to make sure it’s up to code and to fix it up. The upstairs is a fairly huge space that I think we could make into our home.” Chrom finally answers. Robin opens his mouth to cut in but Chrom waves him off. 

“I’ve been thinking for a while now about what I want to do with my life Robin. I’ve been wishy-washy for as long as I’ve known you about my career and just moving on from things I didn’t find fulfilling. As your husband, I don’t want you to have to feel like you’re the only one providing for us. Robin, you’ve worked so hard and done so much, I want to be able to show you I can do the same. So I’ve been taking business courses online. And watching a lot of home improvement television. Anyway, I’ve decided to renovate the whole place to have our home upstairs and a bowling alley and bar downstairs, and I’m gonna run it. It’s a crazy premise I know, which is why I’m asking you now if you’ll do this with me.” Chrom meets his eyes with the same earnest pleading that Robin has never been able to deny. 

“What makes you think this would ever be something that would make me walk, Chrom?” Robin says with a relieved sigh. “I agree, I think this is something bigger than either of us can really comprehend, but if it’s something you want to do then of course I’m going to do what I can to help you do it,” Robin affirms. “I don’t know the first thing about running a business, or a bar, or a freaking bowling alley are you sure?” he asks, trying not to laugh.

“Reasonably sure,” Chrom replies.

“Then I’m with you all the way,” Robin promises.


End file.
